


hesitancy

by LOUVREPHIL



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUVREPHIL/pseuds/LOUVREPHIL
Summary: summary: it's phil's first time! a bit of fluff (dan comforting phil constantly) and hesitancy!word count: a little more than 2.1k (,:warnings: it's pure smut. p u r e s m u t. also a bit of nipple play, tons of praise, making out, fluffy undertones





	hesitancy

**Author's Note:**

> notes: dudes and non dudes, i haven't abandoned this book!! i've just been busy with poetry and personal life and other stuff!!
> 
> extra notes: pls vote i am needy thx
> 
> extra extra notes: this is not edited see ya

lips were connected with lips, hands were tangled in hair, breath mingled as they made out heavily in the backseat of phil's car.

dan had his right hand tangled in phil's hair while the other was trailing down phil's stomach. the older boy made a noise; something mixed with a moan and a squeal. dan, surprised and proud of himself, got braver and trailed his hand further down phil's stomach until it rested on his crotch.

phil tipped his head back and moaned outright, blushing a bit due to his inexperience. sure, he's made out with dan a few times, but it's never gotten this heated. the farthest he's ever gone with him was this.

it was funny, being the older one while your partner was more experienced.

phil didn't have time to think further about this as dan was now rubbing his crotch, kissing him out of his pleasured mindset. phil moaned into the kiss, bucking up into dan's hand. he pulled away and went to give dan a few hickeys; the one thing he knew how to do properly.

dan breathed heavily, obviously enjoying what phil was doing. he's always had a "neck thing." hickeys, choking, and simply touching his neck alone could bring him to the edge if it was good enough.

dan really wanted phil to try it out on him.

phil stopped to dan's dismay, breathing heavily. dan didn't even realize, but phil had came in his pants. (it was kind of adorable, actually.)

"did you ju- just?"

"shut up, please. i'm supposed to be experienced here," phil mumbled, looking down in shame. "do you want me to take you home?"

"i want you to take me to  _your_ home," dan smiled, "if you want."

"i- what?"

phil had no clue what to say. not only a minute ago had dan just caused him to cum in his jeans, and now he wanted to  _go home with him?_ phil had no idea what they'd do! would they make out again? go farther?  _have sex?_

now that, that scared him.

"do you mean-"

"yes," dan was blushing, "only if you're okay with it."

"well of course i'm okay with it! i've just never..." phil looked for the right words, his mind tangled and still the tiniest bit hazy from his high. "done it before."

dan only smirked.

phil's stomach dropped.

"i'll teach you."

***

when they entered the door to phil's flat, the first thing dan did was push him against the wall. phil let out a surprised gasp, feeling himself getting turned on.

was he a sub? possibly.

dan initiated a kiss, one more gentle and sweet than he was about to be. the kiss told of caring and passion; it spoke for itself in a way.

phil moaned into the kiss, smiling when dan nipped at his lip playfully. he nipped back, fighting for dominance but eventually giving up when dan asserted it.

pulling away, he whispered, "i'm yours."

"i know," dan whispered back, "and you're gonna feel it tonight."

phil could see the way dan's eyes were darkened with lust, even in the dark lighting. they looked even prettier, if that were possible. dan's brown eyes unveiling his lust only made phil more anxious.

he knew he was in it for tonight, but wasn't scared about that. he was scared that dan would make fun of him, being less experienced and more of a virgin than him. he wanted to impress him. give him a blow job and know what he's doing, or top him and not cum within the first two minutes. phil wanted to be just as good at this as dan was, but he knew he'd never be.

"hey," dan said in a normal voice, "you okay? we totally don't have to do this. i can just stay over and- and we can cuddle and watch braveheart for the fuck of it."

"no!" phil tried to go back to kissing him but dan stopped him.

"really, are you sure about this?"

"no, not really..." phil sighed, "i'm just afraid you'll laugh at me for being not as experienced as you."

"lion," dan said in a soft tone, "i could never,  _ever_ make fun of you. i don't care if this is your first time, i'll teach you what to do. and if at anytime you wanna stop, just say it.

i'm okay with whatever you're okay with."

phil's heart fluttered as he leaned in for the most gentle kiss they've shared all day. he had no idea dan would react that way. was it possible that he was just over imagining things?

he supposed.

dan rested his forehead against phil's, breathing heavily. phil couldn't help but to notice the redness and plumpness of dan's lips when he spoke; it made him seem hotter.

"should we take this to your bedroom?"

"god, yes." phil agreed, already grabbing dan's hand to lead him to his bedroom.

when they reached their destination (after a great amount of kissing and moaning), dan pushed phil back onto his bed with one hand. that in itself was fucking  _hot_ , but what dan was about to do was even hotter.

"take off your shirt," dan instructed. "and just relax. i know what i'm doing."

phil slipped off his shirt and threw it in some godforsaken corner, shivering.

why did it have to be cold in his room  _now?_ like for the love of god, phil, this is why you have practically twelve different blankets. because you keep your room at antarctica-leveled temperatures. this is why dan always wants to sleep–

phil's body lurched and his mind completely halted his tangent when dan's mouth found phil's nipple. he moaned lewdly, not expecting dan to do such a thing

"oh god, oh god, oh  _god_."

dan just laughed and tugged gently at phil's nipple, soon giving the same treatment to his other one. he licked and sucked and made phil feel the best he's ever felt before.

phil went to cover his mouth but dan just stopped him. "there's no need to hide your noises. you're so pretty."

phil whined in response and bit his lip.

"oh, you like praise?" dan quirked an eyebrow, "good to know."

dan went back to playing with phil's nipples, grinding against the bed to relieve some of his sexual frustration. god, the amount of pure  _want_ he had for such a beautiful boy.

once dan was satisfied with messing around with phil, he began to kiss down phil's stomach. he left hickeys in a few places, phil sucking in a breath at each one. honestly, dan could get off to all the noises phil made. they were so fucking  _hot_.

when dan got to phil's skinny jeans, he looked up, asking for permission. phil gave out a squeaky "yes", which was the consent dan needed.

without any hesitation, dan tugged off phil's jeans and boxers in one swift motion and  _holy fuck, there is no way in hell that is phil's cock. it's fucking huge._

"holy shit," dan mumbled. "you're fucking huge."

phil felt a blush creep across his cheeks. dan was the first person to see something so intimate and he just complimented him? of course he was going to blush.

"tha–" phil gasped and bucked up into dan's hand, which was stroking his cock. he whined, not prepared for such intense pleasure.

dan laughed, "you're the cutest, philip lester."

"fuck," phil groaned.

dan tugged on phil's cock, rubbing his thumb on the slit every time he got back up. he knew all he was doing was riling phil up, but he hoped it would turn out better for his end. literally.

"do you have lube?" dan asked, still giving phil a handjob.

"yeah, it's–  _mmm, fuck_ – in the box under my bed." phil replied, although it was more of a moan than anything else.

dan stopped to get the lube despite phil's protests, phil taking matters into his own hands (literally) and jacking himself off. he thumbed his slit and gasped silently, doing it again. bucking up into his hand, phil shook as he neared his orgasm.

"bad phil!" dan chastised. phil halted his movements, whining, "i'm just kidding, you idiot. i'd rather see the show then make you stop."

"maybe another time?" phil teased.

"definitely. now for the love of god, finger me right this second," dan demanded huskily.

phil moaned,  _fuck_  that was hot. even if he had no idea how to finger somebody, he now wanted to learn. "you'd have to teach me."

"phil,  _fucking hell_ , just get your fingers in me! i'll tell you what to do!" dan whined, starting to play less of a dominant role.

"okay, okay," phil muttered, "i just... get lube on my fingers, right?"

"yes, phil, you lube up your fi–  _oh god_."

dan moaned outright as phil cautiously entered one finger in him. he was so careful, practically asking every other second if dan was okay. and dan was more than okay, he was fucking  _close_.

"phil –  _fuck_ – you're doing so well."

"mmm, i thought so." phil went down to kiss at dan's neck, adding a third and final finger.

but, he didn't understand how pleasurable this could be. was he missing something? not doing something right? was he s—

dan slammed his hips into phil's fingers as he curled them, hitting his prostate. precum bubbled out of dan's cock as he moaned loudly, almost like a cheap whore. "fuck phil, are you sure this is your first time? 'm ready."

phil just hastily pulled his fingers out, wanting to do this to dan forever. he took back all claims of being a sub; he was definitely a switch.

dan laid there, panting.

he was  _waiting_ for phil.  _waiting!_

as phil went to lube up his cock, dan tiredly shoved phil's hand away and did it himself. he teased, thumbing at the slit, messing with phil's balls a little bit.

"fucking shit!" phil gasped, "oh god, please let me get inside you."

"i don't know, phil..." dan teased.

" _dan_ ," phil whined, "please, i need to feel your ass around my cock! oh god, please!"

"i still don't know, phil..." dan thumbed at phil's slit, grinning to himself when phil bucked up into his hand. "maybe a bit more begging?"

"dan, please!" phil pleaded, "i need you! i need to feel you! i can't take it, oh god, just make me cum! i need to  _cum!_ please!"

"that's much better, philip."

with that, dan climbed onto phil's lap and slowly sunk down. he gasped quietly, trying not to let this effect him as much as it actually did. when he finally bottomed ( _ha_ ) out, he stayed there for a few moments to adjust.

he wasn't lying when he said phil's cock was  _massive_.

it hurt a bit, yes, but dan adjusted. he was much bigger than the rarity of other boys dan had been with, but it was kind of hot. so when he adjusted, he started to ride him.

dan started out slow, feeling the pain turn to pleasure. he bounced hesitantly, making sure phil was okay. phil, obviously more than okay, was moaning loudly and shaking.

dan rode him, hands on chest and ass bouncing up and dan. phil grabbed his ass and lead him, like a natural. dan moaned when he hit his prostate, aiming for that pleasurable spot again. and again. and again.

phil began to get close, bucking up desperately. "fuck, dan, keep going."

"you're doing so well," dan panted, starting to move faster than he was at the start. "all for me, yeah? you like it when i ride your cock and make you feel good?"

phil moaned in response, "oh god, i'm close! keep talking, please!"

"god, phil, what a little slut. you're the one with your cock in my ass, yet you're begging me? i'm in control, right? i'm the dom here."

"fuck! yes, yes you are! fucking shit, fuck, fuck, shit, oh god–" phil rambled on as he came inside dan, bucking his hips up in the air wildly. he heaved, trying to calm himself down, but dan was getting close and not just going to let that happen.

when dan came, he was quiet. he gasped silently, painting streaks of white on both their chests, gripping phil's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. he rode out his high, mouth open and eyes closed. when he finally calmed down, he unmounted phil and pretty much  _plopped_  to his side.

"you," phil paused, "were fucking amazing. i forgot it was my first time."

"says you, mr.  _look-at-my-massive-fucking-dick_  lester."

phil laughed, looking at dan.

dan's hair was a wild mess of curls, his forehead sweaty and eyes slightly glazed over. he looked so fucking  _hot._ seeing dan so fucked out, looking like the epitome of  _lust_  just made phil want him even more.

phil climbed on top of dan, straddling him.

"round two?"


End file.
